


"I like you"

by Sinhaya



Series: JINSON one shots [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mango that's it, you know the rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinhaya/pseuds/Sinhaya
Summary: My take on the mango episode, it's cliche boring but yeah wanted to share ^^
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: JINSON one shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	"I like you"

Jackson was talking passionately in English, smiling brightly as he answered the interviewers' and journalists' questions, and Jinyoung was mesmerized by the sight. The picture of Jackson managing to speak multiple languages so easily, so fluently was so attractive, Jinyoung couldn’t help but stare at the man sat next to him. 

Staring at the muscles bulging as the older moved his arms, staring at his hands, staring at his perfect profile...

The beautiful sight makes him remember all the gym sessions Jinyoung shared with the other, mainly spent watching and drooling over Jackson than actually working out, makes him remember the sleeveless shirts the older loves to wear, leaving nothing to hide and all to see and admire...

"What do you like ?”, he hears as Jackson turns abruptly to face him 

“huh?”, Jinyoung says, still a bit lost in his thoughts of the man staring intently at him

“Green mango or yellow mango ?” The other asks again, but Jinyoung doesn’t hear it, his mind focusing on the first question only. Jinyoung watches the older's mouth, lips moving as he says something he doesn't listen to, something he doesn't bother listening to. The younger is too captivated by Jackson's lips to focus on his actual situation.

“I like you” Jinyoung blurts out, realizing a second after what he just did, as Jackson’s eyes widen. He looks around quickly, feeling the other members' stare on him, teasing and embarrassing.

‘Oh my god, what did I just do ?’, Jinyoung feels his cheeks reddening, and he hides his face in his hands as he hears Jackson faintly saying “ I’m not a food, okay ?”

Jinyoung can’t concentrate for the rest of the press conference, his mind clouded by his abrupt confession and how Jackson reacted to it. 

Why did Jackson seem so shocked by his confession ?, Did he not share his feelings?

But Jinyoung thought it was double-sided, thought the clinginess was for him only

What if Jackson actually only considered him as a best friend? 

What if he didn’t have an interest in Jinyoung?

Did he just humiliate himself in public AND in front of Jackson for nothing? 

As he thinks about every single possibility, he hears everyone saying their thanks and greeting goodbye. Coming back to his senses quickly, Jinyoung stands up with the other bowing and greeting as he goes out of the room. 

He walks quickly, in an attempt to avoid Jackson at any cost, but he hears his name being called by the one man he didn’t want to see

“Jinyoung-ah! Wait for me!” Jinyoung stops turning back to see the other coming running to him at a dangerous speed.

He closes his eyes preparing for a shock or to fall, only to feel a soft touch on his lips, and a light grip at his sides.

He opens his eyes wide, just to see Jackson smiling brightly at him, close, so close to him.

“I like you too, you know ?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come meet me @sinhaya901 or on my cc as well  
> ^^


End file.
